Hello brother
by H2P
Summary: diambil dari film Hello Brother dr India. Gaara as naruto's bro, dan he's died! sasunaru contain...:P huhehehehehe


**Hello Brother**

Hello Saudaraku

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat. Sudah jam 8 pagi, tapi Gaara belum juga menjemputnya. Naruto menggedor pintu rumah Gaara yang berwarna serba coklat tanah.

"Gaara nii-chan! Bangun… nanti aku terlambat nih, lagian nii-chan kan harus kuliah."

"Hai Naru-chan!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa……"

Gaara bergelantungan di pintu dengan kaki di atas dan kepala di bawah dan tepat di depan wajah Naruto.

"Nii-chan apa-apaan sih?" Naruto mengembungkan pipinya ngambek ceritanya…

"Maap… ayo berangkat. Tadi aku harus membersihkan rumah jadi telat hehehe…"

"Bilang aja telat bangun. Alasan kreatif dikit napa ya?"

"Hehehe… Naru-chan tau aja. Jadi pengen punya malu ama Naru-chan."

"Nii-chan…anter aku sampai depan kampus ya? Soalnya udah hampir jam 9. nanti aku bisa telat."

"Buat Naru-chan apa sih yang ga? Naik gih."

"Nii-chan. Kenapa nii-chan ga' kuliah di kampus yang sama denganku sih? Malah ngambil Universitas yang ada dikota sebelah."

"Hahaha… apa boleh buat kan? Dulu kan emang disitu sekolahku. Cuma pindah rumah karena ingin liat Naru-chan lebih deket…"

"Boong…"

"Hahaha…ya sudah ayo aku anter."

Naruto naik motor Gaara yang keren abis. Model motornya Hua Ce Lee yang di film mars, warna… Coklat tanah? tetep aja… iramakan kayak 'apa kabar dunia? **Tetep asik…**'. Setelah sekitar 15 menit, akhirnya sampai juga di Universitas of Konohagakure **UK?**.

"Nanti aku jemput ya? Naru-chan ga pulang telat kan?"

"Ga'. Nanti pulang seperti biasa."

"OK! Bye… kalau ada yang ganggu bilang, biar aku **sabaku**, mati dia."

"Iya… sudah sana! Pergi kuliah."

"Bye Naru-chan."

"Bye Gaara nii-chan."

"Bye Naru-chan cup-cup-muaaaahhh……" Gaara langsung ngebut, mengejar waktu yang sengaja dia buang tadi.

"Dasar Gaara nii-chan."

"Hai Naru-chan…"

"Hai Sakura-senpai. Maaf telat…hehehe."

"A…tidak apa-apa kok. Gimana sketsanya? Sudah selesai?"

"Ya…" Naruto mengeluarkan skeetbook-nya dan memberikannya pada Sakura yang merupakan seniornya dikelas Seni.

"Bagus sekali… kau pandai membuat sketsa.

"Hehehe makasih."

"Hallo Sakura-san, Naru-chan…"

"Ah… Neji-senpai dan Itachi-san. Pagi…"

"Seperti biasa ya? Naru-chan?" Itachi berjalan mendekati Naruto dan memegang dagu Naruto dengan tangan kirinya dan mengangkat wajah Naruto. "Cantik sekali…"

"EE?ARE!"

_**wuuussshhh prang dueng dash kompryang dhuaaarrr dezinggg cring cring brruumm bruumm nngeeeennggg buumm**_

"Nejiiii… Lepasin aku…" Itachi meronta-ronta di tembok ruang jurusan Seni dengan kunai melekat di setia psisi bajunya. "NEJIII…"

"Maaf Itachi, tiba-tiba ada serangganya shino nyasar ketelingaku."

"Gak nyambung dong **koi**…"

Wusshh duar… Gedebuuukkk… 

"Diem ga?"

"Iya…" Itachi cemberut.

"Ngomong-ngomong Lee-san mana Sakura?" Neji bertanya menghadap Sakura sambil melepas kunai-kunainya yang menancap di baju Itachi.

"Dia di jurusan Sport. Dia kan ingin jadi Atlit."

"O… Tadi Naru-chan dianter siapa? Ganteng juga…pacar?"

"Bukan. Namanya Gaara nii-chan."

"Nii-chan? Kakak Naru-chan? Kok ga mirip? Naru-chan jauh lebih cantik, manis lagi… dan.."

Duakk 

"Diem ga? Jangan sok tau yang liat kan hanya aku."

"Hix hix Iyax…"

"Gaara nii-chan bukan kakak kandungku tapi aku sayang banget sama dia. Hehehe."

"OO… Gimana sketsa kalian berdua?"

"Beres…"

"Aku pulang… Sasuke kau ada di rumah ga?Hellooo… ototou… baka ototou.. kakakmu yang paling ganteng ini udah pulang dengan wajahnya yang masih sempurna gantengnya dan…"

"Apaan sih? Aku sedang ngerjain tugas, jangan bicara hal yang tidak perlu dan sangat mengganggu pendengaranku seperti itu."

"Hik…hik… kakakmu pulang ya mbok kamu sambut toh…ini malah di omelin…"

"Berisik…aku sedang kesal nih."

"It's there any problem?"

"…" BRAKK

"Wuiih… ya udah deh. Banting tuh pintu kamar.gue mau mandi…entar wajah yang super ganteng dan mengagumkan ini hilang karena wangi ketekku…"

_Flashback_

"Hello… mahasiswa terpandai dan mendapat beasiswa serta mendapat berbagai penghargaan karena prestasinya di bidang akademis maupun non akademis…"

"Hmm?" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan dilihatnya Gaara berdiri dengan wajah menyeringai dan kedua tangannya menyilang didepan dadanya. "Mau apa kau?"

"Ya… hanya ingin menyapa saja."

"Gaara sepertinya president kita ini tidak suka diganggu…hehehe" Shikamaru **smirked**.

"Sepertinya begitu. Tapi mahasiwa pintar begitu masa' ga sadar kalau baru saja dikerjain kakak seniornya. Makanya periksa dulu lokermu… ayo pergi Shikamaru."

"OK."

"Loker?" Sasuke kembali ke ruang loker dan membukanya. "Huuuaaahhh…" semua buku dan baju yang dia simpan telah porak-poranda.

_End flashback_

"SIALAAAAAANNNN…Pasti dia juga salah satunya." Sasuke berteriak-teriak sambil menendang tempat tidurnya. "Sabaku no Gaara, mahasisiwa jurusan teknik…… AWAS KAUUUUUUUUU…!"

Naruto berjalan bersama Gaara menuju halte bis dan juga Tsunade terlihat berjalan di samping Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa pergi sendiriran? Meskipun kau bilang bersama anggota jurusan Seni lain…"

"Ga' papa kok Gaara nii-chan, ga' usah khawatir. Kan Cuma acara training biasa untuk nyari objek yang bagus."

"Tapi…"

"Gaara sangat khawatir padamu Naruto… iya kan Gaara?" Tsunade tersenyum menghadap Gaara,kontan wajah Gaara memerah.

"Ah…Busnya udah datang. Sudah dulu ya? Aku berangkat, aku pulang 3 hari lagi."

"Hati-hati." Naruto menaiki Bus yang segera melaju.

"Pasti sangat membosakan. 3 hari setelah ini."

"Aniki…kau sudah berangkat?" Sasuke menuruni tangga rumahnya dan melihat sebuah surat di atas meja ruang tamu.

_To Sasuke my Baka Ototou_

_Hei Sasuke, honey body sweety darling sweet heart dll, aku mau pergi sama my koi, Neji. Untuk mencari objek baru bagi tugas kami selanutnya. Pulang…mungkin aku ga' mau ngasih tau. Kamu jangan nakal ya…jangan berkelahi…dan jangan **ngompol waktu tidur**, pergi kekamar mandi dulu sebelum tidur._

_From the most handsome boy in the world_

_Your nice Brother **Itachi Cruise Pitt Carey.**_

"Huueeekkkqqq…gguueehhkk…" Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan menirukan gaya orang muntah, kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu pada surat itu."Brengsek… dia pikir aku umur berapa? Pake di kasih tau jangan ngompol segala…awas kau Anikiiiiiiiiiii……"

Setelah memarkir mobilnya Sasuke bergegas menuju kelasnya tepatnya jurusan Kriminalitas. Sasuke khan mau jadi polisi hahaha.

"Hm?" Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Sepertinya ada orang dikelas jurusan Teknik?" Sasuke membuka pintu kelas Teknik "Bukankah hari ini mereka libur?"

"Dasar…dia pikir siapa dia itu…"

"Kalian…"Sasuke melihat beberapa mahasiswa dengan seragam kelas Teknik sedang memakai Narkoba. "Sedang apa kalian? Hah!" Sasuke melihat ada seseorang tergeletak di sebelah gerombolan mahasiswa tersebut.

"Apa yang kalian…"

_**Dooorr…**_

"A…apa?" BRUK… Sasuke jatuh tersungkur dengan tubuh berlumuran darah.

Sasuke perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Rasanya dia sudah lama sekali dia tidur. Hal pertama yang dai lihat adalah wajah Itachi.

"Kau sudah bangun. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aniki…aku.?" Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya. Semuanya tampak berwarna putih.

"Kau tertembak. Penjaga kampus-mu menemukanmu di ruang kelas Teknik. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Aa…" Sasuke mengingat kembali apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Ouch…" Sasuke memegang dada sebelah kirinya. _Sakiiiiiitt…_

"Kau tertembak tepat dijantungmu. Kami pikir kau sudah tidak terselamatkan, tapi untungnya ada jantung yang cocok denganmu."

"Lho…Aniki…bagaimana dengan trainingmu bersama…"

"Aku minta izin pulang lebih dulu.mereka akan pulang besok. Kau istirahat dulu setelah itu makanlah makanan-mu." Itachi menunjuk makanan yang ada di atas meja yang berada tepat disamping tempat tidur Sasuke."Aku akan menunggu diluar."

Itachi beranjak keluar kamar Sasuke dan berusaha tidur di bangku kayu yang terletak di sebelah pintu kamar rumah sakit Sasuke.

Malam hari…

"_Hello…Uchiha Sasuke?"_ Sasuke berusaha membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa yang berani menggangunya yang sedang tidur.

Saat matanya terbuka sepenuhnya.Sasuke melompat kaget. Gaara berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya dengan posenya yang biasanya tangan menyilang didepan dadanya dan dengan tersenyum licik.

"Mau apa kau? Kenapa kau bisa masuk?"

"_Kenapa ya? Entahlah tiba-tiba saja aku tersesat di jalan yang namanya kehidupan trus diloncati kucing hitam, kemudian aku dikejar kaktus berjalan..dan menemukan mata air, setelah minum seteguk selamat deh aku. Gitu…"_

"Hheeee?" Sasuke menganga. 'apa sih maksud kata-katanya tadi?' "Ah…aku tidak perduli! keluar sekarang jugaaaaaaa!"

BRAKK/..

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kenapa kau teriak-teriak begitu?" Itachi mendobrak masuk.

"Aniki kenapa anak ini bisa ada di kamar ini?" Sasuke menunjuk ke arah Gaara.

"Anak yang mana?" Itachi bingung melihat arah yang ditunjuk Sasuke.

"Anak ini… lho?" Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa Gaara sudah hilang dan tidak ada dimana-mana.

"Siapa yang kau maksud Sasuke?"

"Sabaku no Gaara, mahasiswa fakultas Teknik di kampusku."

"Sabaku no Gaara? Anak dengan rambut merah? Memilki tato di dahi sebelah kirinya… dan…"

"YA! Itu dia. Benar kan tadi dia barusan masuk kesini…"

"Sasuke…kau…"

"A…ada apa?"Sasuke melihat keanehan pada wajah kakaknya itu. Setelah Itachi sepertinya berpikir sejenak, dia beranjak keluar kamar dan sesaat kemudian dia datang dengan membawa dokter dan suster.

Sasuke dibantu untuk duduk di kursi roda. Dan di ajak kesuatu ruangan yang dingin. Terdapat banyak lemari seperti loker di kampusnya. Dokter berbicara dengan seorang polisi yang berdiri disamping loker-loker itu dan kemudian membuka satu diantaranya dan menariknya. Ternyata bukan loker, melainkan tempat penyimpanan mayat yang sangat diperlukan oleh kepolisian.

Itachi ,mendorong kursi roda Sasuke mendekati loker tersebut. Dia berusaha berdiri agar dapat melihat isi dari loker tersebut. Mata Sasuke melebar dan bibirnya tidak henti-hentinya bergetar.

"Ga…Gaara…?" Tubuh Gaara yang sudah mengeras terbaring di dalam loker itu.

"Ya…selain kamu, penjaga kampus menemukan tubuh lain. Itu adalah tubuh Gaara. Sepertinya dia juga tertembak sama sepertimu, tetapi Gaara tertembak di bagian perut dan dada sebelah kanan."

"Hah! Orang yang ada di

"Maksud Aniki…jantung ini…"

"Milik Gaara…"

Sasuke merinding dan berusaha mengingat keadian yang barusan terjadi.kalau Gaara sudah mati…berarti yang menemuinya tadi…

"_Hello…Saudaraku…"_

"Hah!"

"_Hello Brother Bagaimana? Wajahku masih tetap ganteng kan sekalipun aku udah mati? Fuuuhh…"_ Gaara meniup leher Sasuke.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh"

"_Saat itu aku bermaksud menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Aku pikir daripada nganggur di rumah dan tidak mengerjakan apa-apa lebih baik aku pergi ke kampus dan menyelesaikan semuanya."_

"Jadi…mereka semua temanmu?"

"_Bukan. Mereka sama sekali bukan temanku.aku bahkan tidak kenal mereka."_

"Lalu kenapa mereka membunuhmu? Mereka punya dendam kali…Kamu banyak musuhnya kali…atau banyak orang dendam karena pernah kamu kerjai…kali…"

"_Lu pikir gue siapa ha?"_

"**Usil Person nombor one**…"

DUAKKK…

"Ouch sakit gila…"

_Flashback_

Gaara bermaksud melangkahkan kakinya ke dalan ruang fakultas Teknik sampai dai mendengar suara dari dalam.

Gaara membuka pintu ruangan dan melihat segerombolan mahasiswa sedang pesta narkotika.

"Hei siapa kalian? Sedang apa di ruang fakultas Teknik?"

"Kami yang seharusnya bertanya. Siapa lu. Hm? Dari seragamnya sepertinya lu mahasiswa fakultas Teknik ya? Bukankah kalian semua sdang Libur? Napa lu ga liburan bareng yang lainnya?"

"Heh gue bilangin ya…terserah gue dong gue mau libur kek mau kagak kek. Emang urusan ama kalian apa?"

"Brani ya lu?"

"Kalian sedang pesta Narkotika ya?"

"Emang kamu bisa apa? Ngelaporin kami ke polisi? Coba kalau bisa." Gerombolan itu langsung mengelilingi Gaara dan menyerangnya.

Sejauh ini Gaara bisa melumpuhkan beberapa orang jangan salah Gaara tetep aja Gaara, tapi ini khan versi orang biasa yang ga' punya cakra. Tetapi orang terakhir menembak perut dan dada Gaara berkali-kali, dan Gaara kehabisan darah.

"Huh! Rasakan."

_End Flashback _

"Jadi..kau sama sekali tidak tahu siapa mereka?"

"_Ya…bukannya sama sekali…mereka itu khan mahasiswa yang mengobrak-abrik lokermu…"_

"WHAT? Beneran?"

"_Yup"_ Gaara mengacungkan jempolnya dengan tersenyum licik. _"Jadi…bagaimana Saudaraku…"_

"Aku bukan saudaramu…"

"_Hei! Jantung yang ada dan **menclok** di badanmu itu milikku, dan sekarang darah yang sama dengan darahku mengalir di badanmu itu."_ Gaara terbang ke atas tempat tidur Sasuke dan duduk disamping badan Sasuke yang sedang berbaring sehabis pingsan tadi. _"Hei,aku punya permintaan."_

"Apa? Emang aku pembantumu apa?"

"_Tolonglah… ini masalah orang yang sangat brarti untukku. Satu-satunya orang yang aku cintai. Setelah itu aku ga' akan mengganggumu lagi, dan jantung itu milikmu."_

"Seseorang itu sangat berharga untukmu?"

"_Lebih dari nyawaku sendiri."_

"……………Baiklah…apa?"

Naruto turun dari Bis yang membawanya training. Dia sudah kembali bersama semua mahasisiwa Fakultas Seni kecuali Itachi yang pulang duluan. Naruto berjalan kerumah Gaara dan melihat banyak polisi dan rumah Gaara dikelilingi kertas pembatas polisi.

"A..ada apa ini?"

"Siapa anda?" Seorang polisi menanyai Naruto. "Kau mengenal orang yang tingga di rumah ini? Anak muda?"

"Saya Uzumaki Naruto, tentu saya mengenal orang yang tinggal disini. Rumah ini rumah kakak angkat saya. Sabaku no Gaara."

"NARUTO…"

"Tsunade baachan.sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?." Naruto bertanya pada Tsunade yang berdiri terpaku dengan wajah sedih.

"Kemari Naruto…akan kuceritakan semua…"

_Bla…bla…bla…bla…bla…bla…_

"Ti…ti…tidak mungkin. Baachan bohong. Gaara nii-chan tidak mungkin meninggal…dia janji mau mengajakku jalan-jalan…"

"Naruto…tenanglah…"

"Sekarang tubuh Gaara nii-chan ada di mana?"

"Polisi masih menginginkan tubuhnya. Kami tidak berani mengambilnya, mungkin lebih tepat tidak bisa."

"Orang-orang desa…. Tapi…setidaknya aku berharap kalau Tsunade Baachan tidak begitu." Naruto beranjak pergi.

"Naruto kau mau kemana?"

"Mengambil tubuh Gaara nii-chan dan memakamkannya dengan layak dan terhormat." Naruto meninggalkan Tsunade yang sedang terdiam sesaat sebelum dia berlari menyusul Naruto.

"_Tolong berikan tubuh-ku pada seorang anak laki-laki di desa sebelah bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Itulah permintaanku Sasuke."_

"Hei Aniki.kau tahu tentang seorang anak bernama Uzumaki Naruto dari kota sebelah. Kau kan kuliah di kota sebelah dengan **Koi**-mu."

"Naru-chan? Kau kenal Naru-chan?"

"Na…Naru-chan?"

"Iya… dia salah satu mahasisiwa Fakultas Seni sama sepertiku. Tapi dia baru semester 1. Bagaimana kau tahu tentang dia?"

Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya pada Gaara yang sedang **_Flying without wing_** dipundak Sasuke dengan tersenyum-senyum licik. "Dari seseorang…yang Aniki ga' perlu tau."

"Naru-chan…dia sangat manis dan cute…"

"**CUTE?"** Gaara dan Sasuke berteriak bersamaan. Sasuke sih kaget Anikinya bisa bilang seseorang cute. Dia kan biasanya hanya memuji dirinya sendiri kok sekarang bisa memuji orang lain?

Lain lagi Gaara…dia berteriak dengan INTONASI dan expresi Marah besaaaaaaarrrr. _'Beraninya dia bilang Naru-chan**ku** Cute? Akan kubunuh dia…yang boleh bilang Naru-chan cute dan manis itu Cuma aku..GRRRRR!'_ Sasuke takut-takut melihat kearah Gaara. _'Kalau Gaara masih hidup…Aniki pasti mati…Pasti seru banget…hehehe"_

"Aniki…bisakah kita memberikan tubuh Gaara pada Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Sepertinya kamu peduli sekali pada hal ini…tapi itu wajar ya? Sebab ini juga menyangkut kamu, ya sudah aku Bantu. Ah… susah jadi orang ganteng, ga'bisa nolak permintaan orang yang lebih jelek."

'_Kalau dia bukan kakakku… dia bakal kubunuh.'_

Itachi keluar kamar Sasuke rs. Sasuke melihat Gaara yang masih mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang ga' bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. _"GRRRR… I will kill you…I'll kill you…just kill you…so you can know how good the feel if many knife oin your body…GRRR!"_

"_Gaara…! Hentikan! Gitu-gitu dia kakakku…"_'Meskipiun aku juga mau melakukannya,sudah dari dahulu kala malahan…' pikir Sasuke.

"_Peduli amat! Amat aja ga' peduli."_

"_Hei! Denger ga' she lokh? Kakakku akan membantu kita mendapatkan tubuhmu."_

"_Bagus kalau gitu."_

"_Dasar ga' jelas…"_

DUAKK…

"_Itai…"_ Sasuke meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

Pemakaman Gaara dilakukan di Konoha, kota tempat tinggal Naruto. Gaara menyuruh Sasuke untuk memakamkan tubuhnya di Konoha suapaya dia deket terus sama Naru-chan**nya**?

'_Emang yang mana seh? Yang namanya Naruto, Naru-chan, itu? Kok kayaknya Aniki sama hantu penasaran ini saying banget sama dia?'_

Sasuke mengikuti upacara pemakama ini dengan perasaan boring. Dia agak heran mengapa Gaara tidak mengganggunya lagi, tidak terbang di dekatnya sambil mengolok-olok. Sasuke terlonjak kaget melihat Gaara terbang dan berdiri di sebelah seseorang dengan rambut emas dan mata biru. Gaara tampaktersenyum bahagia.

"Aniki…" Sasuke bertanya pada Itachi yang berdiri tepat disamping kursi rodanya. "Siapa anak itu?" Sasuke menunjuk lurus kearah Naruto yang ada di arah sebaliknya.

"Ah…Naru-chan…"

"Eh? Naru-chan?" Jadi dia anak yang sangat dicintai Gaara.

Deg!Deg!Deg!Deg!

Sasuke merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi dia merasa sangat bahagia sampai-sampai dia tersenyum sambil tetap melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang menangis.

"Aneh banget deh Sasuke, masa' dipemakaman seseorang seperti ini dia tersenyum? Apa perlu aku panggilkan Dokter RSJ?" Itachi merinding melihat Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ayo Sasuke aku kenakan dengannya dan dengan koi-ku Neji."

Itachi mendorong kursi roda Sasuke. Jantung Sasuke kembali berdetakkencang setelah Itachi menyebutkan nama Naruto.

"Hai…Naru-chan."

"Ah…Itachi-san. Terima kasih mau datang."

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Baik-baik saja kan?" Itachi memegang dagu Naruto dan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Hm…aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih."

"Itachi?"

"Hai koi." Itachi memeluk Neji yang baru datang dan bergabung dengan mereka. Dengan bajunya yang serba hitam, serta rambutnya yang dibiarkan terurai Neji kelihatan sangat cantik dan **seksi?**

"Hee?"Sasuke tidak menyangka kalau Anikinya bisa memeluk orang seperti itu. _'Jadi itu tipe Aniki ya? lumayan.'_

"Oh ya kenalkan ini adikku, Sasuke."

"Hai… Sasuke. Itachi banyak cerita tentangmu. Namaku Hyuuga Neji. Aku…"

"Tunangan Aniki…benar kan?"

"Aniki? Hahaha persisi seperti yang kamu ceritakan."

"Iya kan?" Itachi mendengus kecewa. "Dan Naru-chan kenalkan ini adikku."

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto membungkukkan badannya.

"U…Uchiha Sasuke…" Sasuke merasa wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus yang sudah terlalu matang.

"Hmmph…" Nei berusaha menahan tawanya dan hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah dan wajah Sasuke. "Kami pergi dulu ya? Kalian mengobrol dulu."

"Iya… makasih Neji-senpai dan Itachi-san."

"Untuk Naru-chan apapun akan kami lakukan, jadi…jangan sungkan." Neji meletakkan satu tangannya di pipi Naruto, kemudian pergi.

"Yang tabah ya? Naru-chan?"

"Shikamaru-kun…"

"Kalau perlu apa-apa bilang kita saja. Gaara juga teman kami. Sekarang kewajiban Gaara kami yang lanjutkan." Shikamaru membelai rambut Naruto yang berlikauan bagai sinar matahari itu.

"Terimakasih Shikamaru-kun."

Sasuke mengamati Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan Shikamaru? Siapa dia? Kenapa terkesan dekat banget dengan Naruto-**ku**? …Tunggu…apa kubilang/ Naruto-ku/

"_Hello saudaraku"_ Gaara muncul tepat dibelakang Sasuke dengan senyum liciknya yang biasanya. _"Kau tertarik pada Naru-chan ya? Boleh saja…tapi asal tau aja siapapun yang mau PDKT dengan Naru-chan dan berniat untuk memilikinya…aku akan menghantuinya seumur hidupnya…Huhuhuhuhuhu"_

"Kau"

"Ada apa Uchiha-kun? Ada masalah?"

"Hah!" Sasuke terkejut melihat Naruto sudah di depannya. "Ti…tidak ada apa-apa."

"_Naru-chaaaaaaannaku disini lokh…"_ Gaara terbang kesana kemari didepan, samping kanan, belakang, dan samping kiri Naruto.

Sasuke kembali melihat ke arah Naruto dan berpikir kalau Naruto adalah seorang yang sangat cantik, manis, anggun, cute abis, dll, dll. _'Coba kalau aku bisa menjadi pacarnya'_ pikir Sasuke.

"Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu di wajah saya?" Naruto menjadi salah tingkah di lihat Sasuke terus menerus.

"Ah…tidak ada apa-apa." Sasuke sedapat mungkin memasang wajah coolnya di depan Naruto. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju rumah Naruto dan Naruto kemudian memperkenalkan Sasuke pada Tsunade.

"Silahkan Uchiha-kun…mari duduk dulu di dalam. Maaf rumah kami tidak terlalu besar…" Tsunade mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk.

"Ah…jangan bagitu Bu…" Sasuke mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh ruangan dan dengan di bantu Tsunade dia duduk di ruang tamu rumah Naruto, _' Rumah yang sangat indah'._

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Naruto menuruni tangga dengan memakai T-shirt dan celana jeans.

"Ka…kamu…"

"Ada apa?" Naruto kelihatan bingung dengan perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Sasuke.

"Kamu… **laki-laki**?" Sasuke tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. T-shirt yang dipakai Naruto ketat, berbeda dengan baju yang di pakinya saat pemakaman kelihatan deh dadanya rata.

"Emang. Kamu pikir aku ini cewek?"

"Ah…" Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya karena malu, wajahnya merah.

"_Huuu…aakhahahahahahahahahaha…" _Gaara tertawa terbahak-bahak dibelakang Sasuke.

"_Diam kau…kau tidak bilang kalau Naruto itu anak Laki-laki."_ Sasuke berbisik.

"_Tapi…biar begitu dia tetep cantik kan? Banyak kok yang salah ngira, termasuk aku dulu juga salah mengira dia perempuan."_

"_Lalu kenapa kau bilang kau mencintainya?"_

"_Memang aku mencintainya kok. Bahkan sangat mencintainya."_ Ekspresi wajah Gaara menjadi serius sambil melihat Naruto yang duduk di depan Sasuke.

"Boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya…tentu saja."

"Apakah anda mengenal Gaara nii-chan?"

Sasuke melihat Gaara yang melihat Naruto dengan ekspresi sedih, kemudian mengangguk pada Sasuke. "Ya…"

"Kami sama-sama kuliah di University of Sunagakure ** US?**. tetapi kami lain jurusan."

"Gaara nii-chan memilih fakultas Teknik. Dia suka sekali membantu penduduk kota yang sedang kesulitan masalah Teknik dan lainnya."

"_Siapa dulu dong…gue gitu lokh…kita khan kalau nolong rang musti konkrit konkrit konkrit…gila cool banget ga sih gaya gue?" _Gaara bangga.

"Pasti boong…" Sasuke berbisik. _'Liat aja tingkahnya. Walau udah mati tetep aja belagu.'_

"Uchiha-kun anda bicara sesuatu?"

"Ah… enggak kok…maksud saya senior yang mengatakan Gaara bukan anak baik berarti boong ya?"

"Rasanya ini sesuatu yang ganjil. Padahal beberapa hari lalu Gaara nii-chan mengantarkanku ke halte bus dengan senyumnya yang biasanya, aku tidakmenyangka kalau dia…" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan agar air matanya tidak mengalir di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat Naruto yang berusaha menahan air matanya, wajah Naruto merah_. 'Sekarang aku tahu mengapa kau mencintainya, Gaara'._ Sasuke melihat Gaara yang sedang memeluk Naruto dari belakang walaupun tidak akan terasa.

"Kau sangat menyayangi Gaara?"

"Hah!" Naruto tersentak. "Ya… sangat."

"Kau ingin tahu siapa yang membunuhnya?"

"Ya… aku ingin tahu, sangat ingin tahu."

"Kau ingin menyelidiki siapa pelakunya kan?"

"YA!"

"_Sasuke jangan biarkan dia melakukan hal itu…dia bisa mendapat masalah, bahkan bisa terbunuh seperti aku. Pokoknya JANGAN BIARKAN DIA TERLIBAT DALAM MASALAH INI!"_

'_Berisiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkk! Emang aku siapanya dia berani melarangnya?'_

"_SASUKE!LARANG DIA ATAU KU HANTUI KAU SEUMUR HIDUP!"_

'_I can't hear you…'_

"_SASUKE!"_

'_DIAM!'_

"Hei! Kalau Gaara masih hidup dan mendengar kamu mau melakukan hal ini apa yang akan dia katakan dan lakukan ya?" Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto dengan menopang dagunya dengan tangannya.

"**Eh?"** Naruto dan Gaara sama-sama bingung mendengar Sasuke mengatakan hal itu.

"Kalau boleh bertanya…apa yang Gaara lakukan saat kau mau melakukan atau telah melakukan hal-hal yang membahayakan dirimu?"

"Ah…" Naruto teringat setiap dia mau melakukan sesuatu yang bahaya sedikit saja, Gaara pasti memarahinya habis-habisan.

"Lebih baik serahkan masalah ini pada polisi. Biarkan mereka yang menangani masalah ini."

"Baiklah…"

"Sasuke…kau di sini?" Itachi berteriak dariluar rumah Naruto.

"Ya! Aku pulang dulu, lain kali aku boleh main lagi ke sini kan?"

"Tentu."

Naruto mengantarkan Sasuke sampai mobil Itachi tidak kelihatan lagi.

Sasuke turun dari mobil di Bantu Itachi, kemudian Itachi mengantarkannya sampai kamarnya. Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas matanya.

"_Hei Sasuke…thanks sudah melarang Naruto."_ Gaara terbang dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

"_Oh..rupanya kau…aku pikir sudah pergi ke neraka."_

"_Brengseeeekkkkau ini ya…rugi aku berterima kasih padamu."_

"_Heh! Aku juga ga' minat sama permintaan maaf yang ga' tulus."_

"…_Hei kau tidak berniat untuk menyerahkan semua masalah ini pada polisi seperti katamu tadi kan?"_

"_Emang napa kalau beneran?"_

"…………_Engga' papa sih…"_

Sasuke nyengir kuda melihat ekspresi Gaara yang seperti orang mau mati aja emang udah mati ya.

"_Becanda…"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Kau pikir aku akan memaafkan begitu saja orang-orang yang berani mengacungkan senjata padaku?"_ Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengambil sebuah baju dari lemarinya. _"Lagian orang-orang itu telah membuatku bertemu dengan hantu menyebalkan dan merepotkan sepertimu ini."_

"_Kau…! Tapi kumaafkan deh…"_

"_Ngomong-ngomong Gaara…Aku suka sama Naruto dan aku akan memintanya menjadi pacarku."_

"_Oh begitu? Terserah kau saja lah…"_ tik…tik…tik…tik…tik… setelah 5 detik… **"NANI?"**

"_Baru sadar dia…"_

"_Sasuke…kau tidak boleh melakukan hal itu…"_ Gaara langsung sewot dan mulai terbang ga' beraturan.

"_Ayolah Gaara…kau tidak boleh terus memonopoli Naruto. Kau tidak membiarkan Naruto bergaul dengan banyak orang karena kau khawatir dia akan memilih orang lain selain dirimu kan? Kau tidak boleh egois begitu."_ Sasuke mulai berceramah sambil membetulkan letak topi golfnya tepatnya memiringkan.

"…………"

"_Hei! Ayo!mau ikut ga'?"_

"_Ke mana?"_

"_Kampus…mencari data tentang mahasiswa-mahasiswa itu. Aku yakin ada informasi tentang mereka."_

"_Tapi tentang Narkotik itu pasti tidak ada kan?"_

"_Memang…tapi yang aku butuhkan Cuma data lengkap mereka."_

"_Setelah itu?" _

"_Liat aja nanti gimana jadinya."_

Sasuke menuruni tangga dan mengambil kunci mobilnya. Itachi berusaha melarangnya tetapi langsung di tendang Sasuke sampai masuk kamarnya. **"GOOOLL!"** Sasuke berteriak dan meninggalkan Itachi yang sedang memegangi perutnya.

Naruto membereskan barang-barang Gaara dengan di Bantu Neji dan Hinata.

"Terima kasih kalian mau membantuku, Neji-kun…Hinata-san."

"Jangan sungkan Naru-chan…lagian kita juga tidak ada kegiatan yang bisa di lakukan. Benar kan Hinata-sama?"

"Ya…"

"Yah…walaupunh abis ini Hinata-sama ada janji kencan dengan Kiba…" Neji melirik Hinata yang wajahnya sudah merah.

"Ne…Neji nii-san."

"Hahaha…"

Naruto membereskan foto-foto yang terpampang di sepanjang dinding rumah dan kamar Gaara.

"Poster, poster, poster, Foto Gaara nii-chan, foto Gaara nii-chan dan Poster." Naruto sudah membereskan yang di ruang tamu, tinggal yang di kamar Gaara.

"Wuuuuaaahhh!" Neji berteriak dari dalam kamar Gaara.

"Neji-kun? Ada apa?"

"Lihat deh…"

"Ah…ini…" Naruto tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Semua foto yang terpampang di kamar Gaara hampir semuanya foto dirinya, hanya 2 foto yang merupakan foto Gaara.

"Sepertinya dia sangat menyayangimu…" Neji memeluk Naruto yang menangis. "Sudah…jangan nangis lagi. Lebih baik cepat selesaikan ya?"

"Hm…"

Sasuke memarkir mobilnya dan segera bergegas memasuki gedung utama kampus. Setelah memberi salam pada beberapa dosen yang menanyakan keadaannya dan beberapa murid yang melihatnya dengan pandangan _'Bagaimana begitu',_ akhirnya Sasuke sampai pada sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 'Dilarang masuk'.

"_Ini kan Kantor utama para dosen."_

"_Ya…di sini tersimpan segala macam informasi tentang semua hal yang menyangkut Kmpus ini. Sayangnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana membuka pintu dengan kode rahasia ini."_

"_Gampang…pinjam tanganmu."_

"_Eeee?"_ Sasuke tidak sempat bertanya apa-apa saat Gaara mengambil alih tangan kanannya dengan cara menempelkan tangan Gaara dengan tangannya sendiri.

Cetik!cetik!cetik!cetik! SREEEGG!

"_Terbukalah…pintunya…hehehe"_

"_Ba,bagaimana bisa?"_

"_Kita itu kan harus bisa memecahkan segala sesuatu dengan konkrit konkrit, dan konkrit, GILA! Cool banget ga sih gaya gue?"_ Gaara mengusap kepala bagian kanannya dan berpose seperti seorang model.

"_Nyesel gue nanya. Sudah ayo!"_

"_OK!"_

Setelah sampai di dalam ruangan itu, Sasuke segera duduk di depan sebuah komputer yang paling depan sendiri. Ruangan itu hanya berisi beberapa komputer yang di atur seperti sebuah kelas.

"_OK! Data mengenai para mahasiswa Universitas ini…"_ Clek! _"Got you!"_

"_Wow…keren juga…gua suka gaya lu membobol komputer Kampus."_

"_Diamlah…aku terpaksa melakukan hal ini."_ Sasuke mengeluarkan cd dan mengkopi semua data yang dia perlukan. _"Ayo! Kita sudah selesai di sini."_

"_Mumpung di sini kita masukkan firus komputer aja ke komputar kampus ini!"_

"_Kau ini…"_

"_Becanda…"_

Sasuke dan Gaara segera meninggalkan Kampus dan kembali ke kediaman Uchiha. Di sana mereka melihat Itachi bermesraan dengan Neji.

"_Wuuuaawww ngiri gue!"_

"_Sudahlah…aniki memang biasa begitu, kalau sudah bawa pacar baru ke rumah. Tapi…kapan tunangan Aniki itu datang ya? Sudahlah bukan urusanku."_

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kekamarnya dan menghidupkan kopmputernya setelah menendang pintu kamarnya keras-keras. Sasuke mulai membuka file yang tadi di copy nya dari komputer kampus.

"_Mereka bernama Sakon, Ukon, Tayuya, Kumo, Kimimaru, dan kabuto. Mereka semua bekerja di tempat seorang pengusaha mainan anak-anak bernama Orochimaru's Present."_

"_Orochimaru?"_ Gaara kelihatan kaget dengan perkataan dan data yang di bawa Sasuke.

"_Ada apa Gaara?"_

_Flashback_

"Bos semua barang sudah aku antarkan."

"Bagus Gaara, hari ini kau suah sukup lelah. Pulanglah dan gunakan uang ini untuk keperluanmu." Orochimaru menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada Gaara.

"Aku permisi dulu Bos."

Gaara mengeluarkan motornya dari belakang gudang pabrik pembuatan mainan Orochimaru. Saat itu Gaara mendengar sebuah percakapan.

"Kau tahu Gaara? Dia bekerja sangat rajin ya?"

"Tanpa tahu apa sebenarnya barang yang dia antarkan."

"Kalau dia tahu entah bagaiman perasaannya. Dia kan anak yang jujur…tidak seperti kita-kita ini."

"Kasihan sekali ya dia?"

"Hahahaha…"

"Ap sedang mereka bicarakan?"

Gaara menyelinap diam-diam ke dalam pabrik pada malam hari dan memeriksa semua produk yang merupakan mainan anak-anak itu. Ternyata isi yang berada di dalam mainan anak-anak itu adalah Narkotika jenis HEROIN.

_End Flashback_

"_Karena itu…aku berhenti dari pekerjaanku mengantarkan barang anak-anak dan kuliah."_

"_Jadi…jadi…jadi…kamu…kamu…kamu…dulu…**Sumpeh lokh?**"_

"_**Sumpeh deh**!." _DUAK! _"Anak kurang ajar…aku udah serius ceritain malah becanda lagi." _Gaara mengepalkan tangannya.

"_Sorry…sorry…habis kau tidak pantes bicara serius begitu."_

"_Sialan lu..."_

"_Jadi…target utama kita…Orochimaru?"_

"_Jelas lah! Awas kau **Bakoro**……"_

"_BAKORO?"_

"_Baka Orochimaru…"_

"_Ooh…huuuahahahahaha! Bagus juga."_

Naruto baru saja kembali dari rumah Sakura, memperbaiki sketsa yang di peroleh saat Training. Saat akan masuk rumah, Naruto mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Hei! Uzumaki…"

"Hm?" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. "Uchiha-kun"

"Panggil Sasuke saja…kalau manggil nama keluarga rasanya bagaimana begitu..."

"Kalau begitu panggil aki dengan Naruto atau Naru-chan saja."

"_JANGAAAAAANN! Yang boleh manggil Naru-chan kan hanya aku." Gaara mulai sewot lagi._

'_Diam bentar napa ya Gaara?'_

"Silahkan masuk Sasuke-kun?"

"Terimakasih."

Sasuke mengikuti Naruto masuk rumah. Narutomempersilahkan dia duduk dan kemudian meninggalkannya untukmengambil minum dan makanan kecil 'katanya…'. Beberapa saat kemudian Narutodatang membawa minuman dan makanan kecil yang dia janjikan tadi.

"Maaf…hanya ini yang dapat kami suguhkan…buatan tangan lagi."

"Buatan tangan?aku pikir ini buatan pabrik…" Sasuke memandang kue-kue kecil yang berada di atas beberapa piring besar.

"_Naru-chan kan pandai sekali memasak berbagai macam makanan. Koki kelas ataspun kalah kalau di bandingin dengannya."_

'_Yang bener Gar?'_

DUAKK! _"Jangan menyingkat namaku!"_

'_OK!OK!'_

"Silahkan dimakan Sasuke-kun, tapi maaf kalau tidak sesuai selera." Naruto mempersilahkan Sasuke memakan makanan yang dia suguhkan.

Nyam…nyam…nyam… "Hm…enak banget.padahal aku tidak suka makanan manis, tapi makanan ini kok beda ya?"

"Beda? Maksudnya tidak enak?"

"Justru sebaliknya…sangat enak."

"Hehehe Makasih…Sasuke-kun." Naruto menunjuk hidungnya dengan wajah merah. _'Aneh…padahal aku tidak pernah merasa semalu ini waktu di puji Tsunade Baachan atau lainnya.'_

"Em…Naru-chan…" Sasuke memerah waktu memanggil Naruto.

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya…aku mau mengajakmu…ah!Maksudku… mengundangmu datang ke rumahku, Malam ini."

"Ke rumah Sasuke-kun? Memang ada acara apa?"

"Sebenarnya…kemarin saat tunangan Aniki, Hyuuga Neji, datang ke rumah…ternyata untuk membicarakan pesta untuk merayakan 1 tahun mereka bersama."

"Benar juga ya? Tapi…emang harus di rayain ya?"

"Namanya juga Aniki."

"Boleh juga sih…tapi aku pergi sama siapa ya? Mau pergi sama mobil…ga' punya SIM…"

"Akan aku jemput. Acaranya jam 8 malam, nanti aku jemput jam 6."

"Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tentu tidak…"

"_Jangan ragu gitu dong Naru-chan…anak kayak Sasuke ini memang sudah kewajiban kita untuk merepotkannya…kita kalau ngerepotin orang kan harus konkrit, konkrit, dan konkrit, GILA! cool banget ga' sih gaya gue?" _Gaara mulai nyerocos lagi dan terbang ke sana kemari di samping Naruto.

'_DIAM DULU KAU GAARA!'_

"Baiklah…kalau begitu Sasuke-kun." Sesaat keheningan menyelimuti mereka sampai akhirnya terdengar sebuah getaran yang sudah pasti mengagetkan mereka. "Hp-ku." Naruto meraih jaketnya yang diletakkannya di pegangan sofa,dan mengambil hp-nya.

"Halo? Oh…Tenten-san? Ada apa? O…soal pesta Neji-kun nanti malam? Ya aku sudah tau. Berangkat sama-sama? Tapi…" Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan tatapan memelas. "Maaf…sudah janji mau pergi dengan Sasuke-kun. Iya…Adik Itachi-san. Makasih Tenten-san. Bye."

"Siapa?"

"Tenten-san…"

"Tenten-san? Perempuan?"

"Yup! Cantik…seksi…putih…lemah-lembut…perhatian…pinter…dll."

"Kau…suka dia?"

"Suka sekali…"

'JLEB!'

"Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke-kun?" Naruto melihat Sasuke yang memegangi dadanya.

"_Checkmate…huahahahaha! Kena kau Sasuke…! Tapi…Naru-chan…beneran suka sama Tenten?"_ Gaara sewot.

"Iya…Tenten-san sangat cantik…makanya Shino-kun merupakan orang yang sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan Tenten-san."

"Shino-kun?"

"Iya! Tunangan Tenten-san?"

"Jadi…Tenten-san itu…sama Shino-kun itu…"

"Tunangan…emang ada apa?"

"Ah…tidak apa-apa." Huff… "Ngomong-ngomong aku pulang dulu ya? Mau Bantu mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya di rumah."

"Baiklah…aku antar."

"Sampai jumpa nanti sore…Naru…-chan…"

"Iya…"

Sasuke segera memacu mobilnya meninggalkan halaman rumah Naruto yang tidak begitu luas.

"Uwaaaahhh…… Besar bangeeeett!" Naruto berteriak saat tiba di rumah Sasuke.

"_Heh! Sasuke…ini bukan rumahmu yang kemaren itu kan? Kok berubah?" _Gaara meletakkan kari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya di dagu, berlagak seperti seorang detektif.

'_Yang kemaren itu rumah buat kami main…ini rumah asli kami.'_

"_Kami?" _Gaara melongo.

'_Aku sama Aniki…'_

"Mau masuk sekarang? Atau mau menunggu sampai masuk angin, Naru-chan…? Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto yang berlari kesana kemari.

"Eh? Hehehe…maaf…"

Saat Sasuke dan Naruto memasuki rumah itu, sudah banyak orang yang datang dan pesta sepertinya sudah di mulai. Maklum…perjalanan dari kotas Naruto dan kota Sasuke lumayan jauh…ya…maskipun itu juga karena tadi Sasuke sering mencari alasan untuk berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Wuaaahh…Sasuke-kun, benar-benar pesta yang sangat mewah."

"Begitulah…" Sasuke tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Naruto yang sepertinya belum pernah melihat pesta saja.

"_Apabenar pasta sebesar ini hanya untuk merayakan 1 tahun bersamanya kakakmu itu dengan Neji?"_

'_Sebenarnya sih…'_

"SASUKEEE!" Itachi berlari ke arah Sasuke dan menggeretnya ke tempat Neji berdiri yaitu di tengah-tengah ruangan. Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto yang mengikutinya dengan perasaan Bagaimana…begitu

"Perhatian semuanya…" Itachi mengambil mikrofon dari mc Kiba dan berbicaradengan suara lumayan… "Seperti yang kita ketahui…pesta ini dimasudkan untuk memperingati 1 tahun kami bersama." Itachi memeluk Naji yang berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"Tetapi disamping itu, pesta ini jugauntuk merayakan hai ulang tahun adikku- Sasuke yang ke 21. kami tidak memberitahukan hal ini karena Sasuke tidak suka membuka kado katanya…"

"Ulang Tahun Sasuke-kun?" Naruto melongo… _'Gimana nih? Aku ga' bawa kado lagi…' _Naruto sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"_Jadi…hari ini ulang tahunmu? Hei saudaraku?"_

'_Ya! Dan jangan panggil aku dengan "Saudaraku"'_

"_Emang napa? Lagian kita memang jodoh lo…hari ini tepat 1 bulan aku mati…bagaimana kalau kau cantumkan juga tentangkematianku ini di daftar perayaan hari ini?"_

'_Jangan bercanda kau!'_

"Sa…Sasuke-kun…" Naruto menarik lengan baju Sasuke. "Ma…maaf… aku tidak membawa kado."

Sasuke melihat Naruto yang berbicara dengan wajah kecewa. Sasuke tersenyum kecil, kemudian memegang dagu Naruto dan mendongakkan wajah Naruto sampai bertatapan dengannya. "Aku tidak perlu kado…"

"_Sasuke apa yang akan kau lakukan?" _Gaara mulai sewot karena Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun? Apa yang…Hmph…" Mata Naruto berubah pucat, saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat di atas bibirnya. Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke tepat di depan wajahnya, Sasuke menutup matanya.

"_Wuuuaaahhh…Sasuke…beraninya kau mencium Naruto…"_

"Wuuuiihhh…Baka ototou berani juga melakukan hal itu." Itachi melihat dengan wajah mupeng.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Naruto dan melihat Naruto yang masih shock. Naruto menatap Sasuke sesaat sampai dia sadar apa yang barusan terjadi…Dia…BERCIUMAN…dengan…SASUKE?

"Ah…" Naruto berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang merah. Sasuke smirked.

"Aku tidak butuh kado darimu, aku hanya butuh dirimu." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto. "Aku suka padamu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Naruto?"

"Ke…kekasihmu? Tapi…aku…kan…"

"Anak laki-laki! Aku tidak perduli!yang aku perdulikan adalah perasaanku sekarang, aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."

"Tetapi…"

"Kau lihat kan kakakku dengan Neji? Mereka berdua laki-laki. Ga' masalah kan?"

"…………"

"_JANGAAAAAAANNNN! Sasuke kurang ajar kau…"_

'_DIAM!'_

"Bagaimana Naruto?"

"Ayo jawab!jawab!jawab!" semua orang berteriak.

"Iya atau tidak? Naruto?"

"Iya!iya!iya!iya!"

"Hn…" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_Gaaramerasa jantungnya copot. emang udah ga' ada tapi baru kerasa sekarang.

"YEAH!Thanks Naru-chan." Sasuke mencium Naruto lagi di depan banyak orang, tapi kali ini lebih ……… pikir diri.

"EHEM…EHEM…EHEEEEEEEMMM!" Kiba berdehem.

"AH!" Sasuke dan Naruto memerah.

"Kalian ini ya? Aku jadi ga' dapat giliran dong? Padahal aku kan mc…malah ga' diperhatikan. Hik…hik…hik…"

"HAHAHAHAHA"

"_GRRRR! Awas kau SASUKEEEEE!"_

'_Kan KALAH! Sasudaraku'_

"_DIAM KAUUU!"_

'_HAHAHAHAHA! YES! Akhirnya aku bisa menang melawan hantu ga' tahu diri ini…'_

"Baiklaaaahh…Ayo kita lanjutkan pesta ini…"

"Hei Kiba! Sepertinya tuan muda Sasuke masih ingin menyampaikan sesuatu tuh." Shikamaru menunjuk Sasuke.

"Baiklah…apalagi sekarang? Silahkan…" Kiba pout.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dan membukanya. Di dalamnya ada sepasang cincin pertunangan.

"Oalaaaahh… Ngerti aku. Sini Naru-chan…"

"Ya?" Naruto melongo ga' ngerti apa-apa.

"Ulurkan tanganmu…" Kiba mengambil tangan kiri Naruto dan menjulurkannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke Blushing, kemudian memasangkan cincin ke ari manis Naruto, Naruto melakukan hal yang sama blushing.

"Dengan ini saya nyatakan kalian berdua sebagai pasangan **_Kumpul Kebo!_**"

DUAK! JEDERRR! BRUAAKK! DZINGG! KROMPRANG!

"AMPUUUUNN!" Kiba memgangi kepalnya yang hampir hancur.

"Yoo! Gue Dj Shino akan menggantikan Kiba melanjutkan pesta ini. Ok Baby…Show Time…"

Biarkanlah pesta mulai apa adanya , kita liat dulu keadaan pasangan kita yang baru saja…tau kan?

"A…ano-sa? Sa…Sasuke-kun…"

"Hm?"

"Beneran…suka…sama…"

"Suka sekali!."

Sasuke memeluk Naruto dan menciumnya sorry…seperti kita ketahui gue ga' terlalu bisa menulis adegan seperti ini…Cuma bisa mempraktekkan. Setelah beberapa saat…sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya dan melihat Naruto yang sedang blushing.

"Kau terlihat sangat **cute **kalau sedang malu begitu." Sasuke smirked.

"Jahat!" Naruto mengejar Sasuke yang berlari ke arah taman.

Setelah cukup lama kejar-kejaran…akhirnya mereka terjatuh bersama mungkin kerena capek. Mereka tidur bedampingan di tanah dengan rumput hijau yang indah. Sasuke memeluk Naruto.

"I Love You Naru-chan…"

"I Love tou too Sasuke-kun…"

Sementara keduanya asik berduaan dan bermesraan, Gaara yang pergi entah kemana mengumpat-ngumpat Sasuke.

"_Gue bunuh lu mati Sasuke!"_ Gaara terbang ke sana kemari di dalam kamar Sasuke sambil ngomel pada Sasuke. Sasuke dengan santainya memakai baju…dengan bersiul lagi.

"_SASUKE!"_

'_Iya aku dengan Sasudaraku' _Smirked.

"_Sejak kapan kamu memanggilku…"_

'_Sejak Naru-chan jadi milikku. Hehehe'_

"_GRRRR!"_

'_Temper…temper…'_ Sasuke berusaha menghindari pisau-pisau yang beterbangan karena kemarahan Gaara padanya.

'_Hei BrotherAyo pergi…'_

"_Hm? Kemana?"_

'_Orochimaru's Present.'_

"_HAH! AYO!"_

'_Semangat deh…'_

Sasuke memacu mobilnya dan menuju ke sebelah selatan kota. Sampai juga di perbatasan antara Suna dan kota di sebelahnya, tempat dimana Orochimaru's Present berada. Sasuke memarkir mobilnya, kemudian memakai kumis palsu ? dan merubah model rambutnya seperti bapak-bapak.

"_Wuuuaaaaahahahahahahhahahaahaha COCOK Banget jadi Bapak-bapak. Jangan-jangan kamu emang udah tua Sasuke?"_

'_BISA DIEM GA' SIH?'_

"_OK…SILENCE"_

Sasuke memasuki wilayah pekerja dan bertemu dengan salah satu mahasiswa yang menembaknya, Kabuto.

"Maaf tuan…Anda ingin bertemu siapa? Kalau tidak ada keperluan…saya harap tuan segera pergi dari tempat ini."

"Namaku Jimmy, aku dengar dari seorang teman kalau Orochimaru's Present ini dapat menyediakan sejumlah barang untuk pelanggan."

"Barang…? Dari siapa kau tahu?"

"Dari Ricardh, seorang pelanggan dari Luar Negeri."

"Mr. Ricardh? Baiklah…silahkan ikut saya menemui Bos kami."

"Baiklah…"

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Kabuto yang berjaln di depannya dan menuntunnya akan menuju tempat Orochimaru berada.

TOK…TOK…TOK…

"Siapa?"

"Kabuto…Orochimaru-sama."

"Masuklah…"

Sasuke dan Gaara deg-degan saat memasuki kantor Orochimaru. Cklek!

"HHUUAAAA………"

Sasuke dan Gaara berteriak melihat apa yang seharusnya tidak mereka lihat. Kimimaru duduk di atas paha Orochimaru…dan mereka sedang…**Tiiiitt.**

"Tidak usah kaget begitu Mr. Jimmy…sudah biasa lagi cobain aja." Kabuto tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke.

"_Gila kali nih orang ya? Sasuke?"_

'_Kayaknya sih…'_

"_Masa' Tiiit… Di liat orang lain ga' papa"_

'_Jadi pengen deh ama Naru-chan'_

DUAAAAAKKK!

"_Berani lu? Nyentuh aja gue Bunuh!"_

'_Hehehehehe!'_

Kabuto mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk, sementara Orochimaru membetulkan jasnya dan Kimimaru memakai bajunya.

"Jadi…anda mau memakai jasa kami untuk mngantarkan barang anda?"

"Dan membelinya dari kalian. Kudengar dari Ricardh barangmu kualitasnya sangat menjamin…" Sasuke bertingkah seperti orang dewasa.

Sasuke memjamkan matanya seolah dia sedang berpikir, lalu manggut-manggut. Saat mmbuka matanya, Sasuke kaget setengah mati setengah hidup melihat wajah Kabuto tepat berada di depan wajahnya.

"A…ada apa?" 'Gawat kalau dia sadar ini akuu…' _'Gimana neeeehh?'_ Gaara mulai khawatir seperti halnya Sasuke.

"Anda terlihat masih sangat muda. Berada usia anda?" Kabuto tersenyum.

"Tahun ini 45…"

"Wajahnya kelihatan seperti usia 20-an."

"Semua orang juga bilang begitu…hahahaha" Keringat dingin mengucur…

"Begitu ya?" Kabuto action mikir… "Ya…sudahlah…"

"Kabuto ajak tamu kita ini melihat-lihat produksi kita…da…Kimimaru… kita selesaikan dulu yang tadi…" Orochi mupeng

GABRRRUUKKKK!

Sasuke dan Gaara jatuh bersamaan 'Gila kali ya? Orochimaru ini?'. Setelah melihat-lihat bagaimana produksi mereka, Sasuke pulang dengan membawa surat yang berisikan pesanan ? barang Narkotika dari Orochimaru.

Sesampainya di rumah bermain, bukan rumah untama yang buat pesta Sasuke langsung melempar sepatu dan dengan sukses membuat sepasang kekasih yang lagi making out kaget.

"Sasuke jangan ngegetin orang bisa ga' seh?" Itachi manyun dengan bajunya yang terbuka ga' dikancing.

"Ku pikir ga' bisa denger apa-apa kalau lagi seru seperti itu. Justru Aniki yang harusnya hati-hati kalau lagi making out pintu kamar ya mbok di tutup apa susahnya sih?" Sasuke berkata dengan santai menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Itachi yang sedang merah dan diiringi oleh kekehan Gaara dan Neji.

Sesampainya di kamarnya, Sasuke melemparkan tasnya ke atas tempat tidur kemudian merebahkan diri. Gaara melongo melihat tingkah Sasuke yang masih bisa santai amat, padahal amat aja ga' bisa santai lagi kalau liat gimana jalannya produksi Orochimaru yang besar banget seperti itu.

"_Woi kamu kok santai gitu seh? Kalau gini terus kita ga' bisa mengungkapkan tentang usaha Bakoro itu kan? Lagian kalau aku jadi kamu pasti tadi aku udah ambil sample dari barangnya…dan…"_

Brukk!

Sasuke meletakkan sesuatu berwarna putih yang di bungkus rapi dengan plastik putih transparan…

Srekk! Sasuke merobek benda itu dan meletakkan telunjuknya ke dalam benda itu…

Slrup! Sasuke menjilati telunjukknya

Beh! Cuih! Huueekk! Byorr byorr! Sasuke meludah dan muntah?

"Hm…Narkotika jenis Heroin…Karena bentuknya bubuk dari mudah di selundupkan…"

"_Woi APAAN TUH?"_

'_Buta ya lokkh/ ini barang bukti…'_

"_kapan kamu….tapi…kan..kamu…kan…ga'…pernah…ngambil… **Sumpeh lokh?**"_

'_**Sumpeh Loooookkxxx!**'_

"_Kapan kamu ngambil itu?"_

'_Waktu kamu sibuk muter-muter pabrik dan waktu Kabuto nyerocos aja nerangi. Langsung gur ambil aja sebagai barang bukti…'_

"_Kok ga' ketahuan ya?"_

'_Gaara…kamu tahu aku punya julukan…'_

"_Apaan?"_ Gaara penasaran…

'_**Hands of God'**_

"_Hebat! Gue suka gaya lo!"_

'_Gue ga' suka gaya loo…'_

"_Jadi…kita sudah bisa menghajar si BAKORO itu kan brother?"_

'_Kayaknya belum deh…'_

"_APAAN?"_

'_Liat aja'_

Sasuke merapikan kembali Heroin yang di dapatnya dengan menggunakan jurus Tangan Dewa dan membawanya turun untuk di berikan pada Itachi, jangan salah Itachi adalah anggota dari pasukan rahasia kepolisian lho…

"Woi Aniki…sudah selesai making out-nya?" Sasuke melangkah gontai menuju Itachi dan Neji yang sedang duduk di meja makan sambil ngobrol.

"Ah…Sasuke-kun bisa aja…jadi bener-bener pengen bisa punya malu deh kita." Neji sok malu. 'Bener2 pengen bisa punya malu? Emang dia ga' bisa punya malu ya?' Gaara dan Sasuke mmbatin.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mau kau ceritakan."

"Yap! Sangat ada…Begini…ini kisah say…"

"Langsung aja deh…"

"Baiklah…IZINKAN SAYA…"

"Ayo pergi Neji…"

"Wuuuahh…tunggu dulu…Aniki… aku mulai deh…"

"Dari tadi kek!" Itachi duduk di samping kursi aNeji dan mendengarka dngan serius.

"Bla…bla…bla…begini begitu begono ngomong ngomong bicara ngobrol sfftt ppssssttt hhuukkklalalalalala bla bla bla bla gini neh gini neh…bla bla bla bla…Huuff ngomel ngomel bla bla bla jelasin ngejelaskan jelasin bblaa cuuihh bbllehh hhuueekk b;a b;a cccuuiihh #N&HTVJG j HHHuuuuffff…Begitulah…" Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya dengan gaya ninja yang habis ngatur pernafasan.

"Wwuuuiiihh" Neji, Itachi, dan Gaara kliyengkliyeng ngedengerin cerita Sasuke.

"Ngerti kan? Apa yang harus aniki lakukan..?"

"Ngerti…mulai sekarang aku harus mengawasi jalannya produksi milik siapa tadi? Oro-bernyanyi? Oro-berbunyi? Kilat-berbunyi? Bubur-teririss? Kilat-menyambar? Guntur-bernyanyi? Di tabraaakk… menggali…"

"Terserah lah…"

"Serius dikit napa ya? Itachi?"

"Hahaha khan Cuma bvecanda…Koi kau juga jangan marah dong…"

"Aku ga' marah kok Cuma pengen selingkuh dengan Kankurou deh…"

"JANGAAAANN! Baik aku lakukan deh…"

"Bagus!" Neji mengerling ke arah Sasuke dan bibalas dengan senyum licik Sasuke. 'Thanks ya? Kakak Ipar…'

"Jadi…hari ini kita mau kemana? Sasuke-kun?"

"HOTEL!"

"HEH?"

"Becanda…Naru-chan…kok kaget banget sih?"

"Abis…Sasuke-kun…"

"Aku ga serius kok…mana mungkin aku serius kan? Naru-chan nanti pikir aku cowok ga' bener…"

"Hehehehe..."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya pada Naru-chan kalau Naru-chan belum siap…"

"Iya…"

"Apalagi kalau dalam keadaan begini…" Sasuke membatin sambil menoleh sedikit kebelakang kepalanya dan melihat Gaara terbakar dengan memegang kapak besar yang siap diayunkan menuju kepala Sasuke. "Ngeriiiiii…Coy!"

"AH! Mau ice cream?"

"Boleh…"

"Nah…Naru-Chan duduk dulu di sini…" Sasuke menyuruh Naruto duduk di bagku dekat taman tepat di bawah sebuah pohon, sementara dia berlari menuju sebuah mobil penjual es krim.

'_Hei Gaara…Naru-chan suka rasa apa?'_

"…………"

'_HEI!'_

"_Coklat…"_

'_Kau kenapa? Marah masalah tadi?'_

"_Engga' Cuma inget dulu aku suka sekali membelikan Naru-chan es krim coklat…bahkan sampai kami sakit perut kebanykan makan es krim."_

'_Emang banyak banget?'_

"_Satu mangkok besar…"_

'_Hm…Begitu ya?'_Sasuke melihat Naruto yang tersenyum kearahnya. Sasuke melambaikan tangannya kemudian memesan es krim.

"Es krim coklat ukuran Raksasa…kalau bisa pake tempat…atau mangkok besar di belakang itu." Sasuke menunjuk mangkok kaca besar yang ada di belakang penjual Es krim.

"Baik! Silahkan…" Si penjual bersemangat.

Sasuke berlari menuju tempat Naruto sambil membawa Es krimnya.

"_Sasuke…kau…"_

'_Sudah diam saja…'_

"Naru-chan…aku sudah beli Es krimnya…"

"Ya…AH!"

Naruto melihat Es krim yang di bawa Sasuke dengan mengkok kaca besar. Naruto meitikkan air matanya saat teringat Gaara.

"Sudah jangan menangis…Gaara bilang kau suka makan Es krim coklat sampe sakit perut kan?"

"Bagaimana…"

"Aku tahu…Gaara bilang semuanya ke aku…kita khan…" HUEEEKK 'Temen baik…"

"Hm…"

"Ayo makan…"

"Ya…Makasih Sasuke-kun…"

Merekapun makan Es krim coklat itu bersam-sama.

"_HIK HIK Aku juga mau Es krim coklat…" _Gaara melihat dengan pandangan ngiri dan marah karena barusan Sasuke menjilat pipi Naruto yang berlumuran Es krim. _"GGRRRRR! I am gonna kill you!"_

"Orochimaru-sama bagaimana ini? Sepertinya polisi sudah mulai mencurigai usaha kita."

"Kimimaru…juallah barang kita yang tersisa dengan setengah harga."

"Baiklah…"

"Orochimaru-sama…" Sakon dan Ukon berlari sambil berteriak. "Sepertinya klien kita yang bernama Jimmy yang telah memberi Informasi kepada polisi."

"APA?"

"Sudah kuduga…"

"Adaapa? Kabuto?"

"Rasanya saya pernah melihat wajah Mr. Jimmy itu."

"Maksudmu…" Kumo bertanya dengan wajah bloon.

"Kalian ingat mahasiswa yang sering kita kerjai? Dan kita tembak saat di ruang fakultas Teknik?"

"Uchiha Sasuke? Dia masih hidup?"

"Sepertinya begitu…"

"Kabuto kau tahu sesuatu tentang Uchiha Sasuke?" Orochimaru bertanya dengan nada serius.

"YA!"

"Ceritakan sekarang juga padaku segala sesuatunya."

"Uchiha Sasuke…mahasiswa fakultas Kriminalitas,mempunyai seorang kaka yang menjadi anggota kepolisian, bernama Uchiha Itachi."

"Bagaimana degan orang yang berharga untukknya…misalnya keluarganya?"

"Kedua orang tuanya sekarang sedang ada di Luar Negeri, Pacarnya bernama Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Uzumaki?"

"Ya! Mereka beru bertunangan beberapa hari lalu."

"Bagus Kabuto. Kalian semua pergi! Bawa Uzumaki Naruto kesini dan pancing Uchiha Sasuke supaya mau menggantikan Tunangannya dengan dirinya sendiri."

"BAIKK!"

Naruto menyiapkan makan malam bersama Tsunade.

"Baa-chan…"

"Hm? Ada apaNaruto? Sepertinya ada yang sedang kamu pikirkan?"

"Ya…" Naruto meletakkan 3 piring di atas meja 'Aku…Tsunade Baa-chan…dan Jiraiya Sensei' gumam Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto? Ceritakanlah kalau kau mau…" Tsunade duuk di kursi goyangnya, kemudian Naruto berlutut dan meletakkan tangannya di pangkuan Tsunade dan juga kepalanya di atas tangannya.

"Apakah Baa-chan ikir Sasuke-kun benar-benar suka padaku?"

"Kalian sudah bertunangan kan? Kenapa kau masih ragu?"

"Kupikir Sasuke-kun bisa mendapatkan pasangan yang jauh lebih baik daripada aku…tapi kenapa dia memilihku ya?"

"Naruto…perasaan orang tidak dapat di paksakan…Sasuke bertunangan denganmu berarti dia mencintaimu. Aku dapat melihatnya dari tatapan matanya saat melihatmu."

"Emangnay ada apa dengan tatapan Sasuke-kun?"

"Hahaha…kau memang masih lugu Naruto. Saat Sasuke melihatmu… tatapannya terlihat sangat lembut dan penuh perhatian. Mata tidak pernah berbohong…"

"Benarkah?"

Tsunade mengangguk.sesaat kemudian terdengar suara pintu di ketok.

"Ah…mungkin itu Jiraiya-san. Naruto mengundangnya makan malam sama-sama kan?"

"Ya! Biar aku yang bukakan pintunya, Baa-chan duduk saja." Naruto berlari keluar dari dapur dan membuka pintu.

"Jiraiya Sense…I?"

"Selamat malam Uzumaki Naruto…Perkenalkan nama saya Kabuto."

"Ada perlua apa ya?" Tanya Naruto ramah.

"Kami ingin anda ikut kami sekarang…" DUUAKK! BRUKK! Naruto terjatuh setelah lehernya di pukul oleh Kimimaru.

"Bawa dia!"

"APAAAA?" Sasuke memukul meja saat Itachi memberitahukan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto.ps. Mereka sedang berada di rumah Naruto.

"Tenang Sasuke…tenang…" Itachi berusaha menenangkan Sasuke.

"Tenang? Kau bilang tenang! Kau suruh aku tenang sementara kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto!"

"Kami juga sedang memikirkan hal itu Sasuke-kun." Neji membantu Itachi menenangkan Sasuke.

"Apakah tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali! Tsunade bachan!"

"Tidak…waktu itu seseorang mengetuk pintu, Naruto bilang akan membuka pintu. Kami mengira yang datang itu Jiraiya yang saat itu Naruto undang untuk makan malam bersama kami." Tsunade menangis.

"………_Sasuke…"_

'_DIAM DULU GAARA!'_

"_Apa maksud nada bicaramu itu?"_

'_Kau jangan bicara dulu, itu hanya akan menambah masalah.'_

"_Maksudmu aku hanya menambah masalah untukmu? Fine!"_

'_Mau kemana kau?' _Sasuke bertanya pada Gaara yang beranjak pergi.

"_Mencari Naru-chan! Lebih baik aku yang pergi mencarinya dari pada orang seperti kamu yang tidak mau mendengarkan pendapat orang lain dan tidak punya otak."_

'_Apa maksudmu?'_

"_Kau punya otak tapi kau tidak dapat menggunakannya dengan benar. Coba kau pikir siapa yang bisa berbuat seperti itu? Selama ini Naru-chan tidak pernah berbuat sesuatu yang dapat membuat seseorang dendam padanya!"_

'_GAARA?'_ Sasuke melihat kemarahan yang sangat di mata Gaara.

"_Kau lupa Sasuke? Aku kakak angkat Naruto, dan aku juga mencintainya. Bahkan lebih dari cintamu padanya! Kau malah bicara seolah kau segalanya tentang Naruto? Kau bilang aku hanya menambah masalah untukmu? Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kemungkinan dimana Naruto berada!"_

'…_Gomen…'_

"_HUH! Kalau tahu begini…aku tidak akan menyerahkan Naruto padamu."_

'………'

"_kemungkinan terbesar Naruto sekarang berada di tempat Orochimaru. Kakakmu itu mulai menyelidiki masalah Narkotika ini kan? Sepertinya mereka menyadari bahwa kamu yang membocorkan masalah usaha mereka pada polisi, dan salah satu anak buah Orochimaru yang bernama Kabuto terkenal sangat pintar mencari data kan?"_

'_OH! SHIT!'_

"_HUH! Ternyata kau ini memang tidak berguna." _Gaara terbang dan menghilang.

Sasuke segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan menyambar jaketnya.

"Sasuke kau mau kenama?"

"Menyelamatkan Naruto, dan…Aniki tolong kau kumpulkan beberapa anggota kepolisian dan segera susul aku ke Orochimaru's Present."

"Baiklah…"

Sasuke segera memacu mobilnya sampai dia mengerem mendadak ketika sesosok makhluk meloncat ke depan mobilnya.

"Shikamaru…"

"Aku ikut! Jika tidak aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjawab sapaan Gaara saat di alam kematian besok." Shikamaru meloncat ke dalam mobil.

"Hm…" Sasuke mengangguk dan segera memacu mobilnya kembali.

"Jadi…ini tempat orang-orang yang membunuh Gaara?"

"Eh? Shikamaru…kau tahu?"

"Jelaslah…Mereka itu memang sudah kurang ajar tapi tidak kusangka mereka dapat membunuh orang."

"Gaara pernah buat masalah dengan mereka?"

"Kau bercanda ya? Kau tahu sifat Gaara kan?"

"Jadi…benar dia pernah buat masalah dengan mereka…" Sasuke melihat ke arah Shikamaru yang dengan wajah seriusnya menatap bangunan di depan mereka berdua.

"Tidak pernah deh kayaknya." GUBRAK! Sasuke reflek terjerembab melihat wajah Shikamaru yang berubah seperti orang blo'on.

"Apa pernah ya? Kayaknya ga' pernah deh? Pernah! Engga' pernah! Pernah! Engga' pernah!"

"Ah…sudahlah…" Sasuke melangkah mendekati pabrik milik Orochimaru Pelan…pelan…pelan…pelan…iringan lagu pink phanter.

Sasuke memasuki bagian depan Pabrik, terlihat beberapa mobil pengangkut barang dan beberapa kotak box. Di dalam ruangan tersebut ada dua jalan, pintu sebelah kanan dan kiri. Setahu Sasuke pintu sebelah kanan pintu yang pernah dia lewati bersama Kabuto dan itu jalan dimana ada ruangan tempat pembungkusan Narkotika, jadi hanya ada mesin.

"_Hello SasudarakuMy brother"_

'_Huuuuuuuaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!'_

"_Jangan teriak gitu dong…"_

'_Huf…huff…untung aku ga' teriak beneran. Cuman teriak dalam ati.'_ Sasuke menengadahkan wajahnya dan melihat Gaara yang sedang tisuran menirukan gara **The Little Mermaid** di atas sebuah mobil pengangkut.

"Hei! Kau kenapa? Wajahmu seperti orang yang baru liat hantu aja."

"Hehehe…tidak apa-apa kok." 'Emang barusan liat hantu' batin Sasuke. "Oh ya Shikamaru…kau pergilah lewat pintu sebelah kanan dan aku akan melewati pintu sebelah kiri ini."

"OK"

"_Hei kenapa kau memilih pintu kiri ini?"_

'_Kalan pintu kanan hanya ada tempat pembungkusan Heroin kan? Mungkin jalan ini bisa menuntun kita ke tempat lainnya.'_

"_Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru?"_

'_Aku rasa dia aman. Aku menyuruhnya memilih jalan kanan karena kupikir dia bisa mengumpulkan data dan bukti yang lebih banyak.'_

"_Tapi…kayaknya…ga' bakal berhasi deh."_

'_Maksudmu?' _Sasuke bingung melihat Gaara terbang sambil mikir.

"_Melihat sifat Shikamaru…mungkin ga' ya? Dia mau melakukannya?"_

'_?'_

"_Shikamaru itu sifatnya cepat berubah. Jangan-jangan dia menjadi tidak berminat setelah berpikir kalau pekerjaan ini membosankan."_

'_Ya… kita liat aja nanti.'_

Sasuke memasuki sebuah ruangan yang luas dengan banyak box disekitarnya. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya sampai matanya terpaku pada sebuah tiang besar di tengah ruangan.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke berlari menuju Naruto yang terikat di tiang itu dengan mulut di bekap.

"Jangan terburu-buru begitu…" Kumo menghalangi jalan Sasuke dan meninjunya,untung reflek Sasuke masih ampuh. untung…untung….

"Selamat datang Mr. Jimmy…atau lebih baik kupanggil Uchiha Sasuke?"

Orochimaru berdiri di samping Naruto yang sedang terikat. Naruto mengeluarkan air mata dan menggelangkan kepalanya berusaha berkata pada Sasuke untuk lari.

Seketika itu, semua anak buah Orochimaru mengelilingi Sasuke dengan membawa berbagai peralatan pemukul baseball, tongkat hoki, kunci inggris, tang, besi, dll, dll.

"_Sasuke jumlahnya banyak banget lho…sekitar 1…2…3…4…5…30 orang deh…kayaknya…"_

'_Aku tahu…'_

"_Bagaimana? Kau bisa mengatasinya?"_

'_Berdsoa sajalah…'_

"_Ya tuhan semoga Sasuke kalah dan babak belur, sekalian saja kalau mau dicabut nyawanya… sehingga saya punya teman buat pergi ke surga…"_

'_Terserah lah…'_

Sasuke mengambil sepotong besi yang tergeletak di samping kakinya dan membuang jaketnya.

"Lihatlah…Naru-chan. Bagaimana tunanganmu itu mati."

"…………"

"Apa? Kau mau bilang sesuatu?"

"………………" Naruto menangis.

"Kau tahu? Aku sedikit iri pada tunanganmu itu. Kau sangat manis. Setelah tunanganmu itu pergi ke neraka kau akan jadi milikku. Kau juga bersalah karena menolak untuk bergabung denganku dan kau tidak mau menjadi milikku."

"……………"

"JANGAN DENGARKAN DIA NARUTO!" Sasuke berteriak sambil menghadapi rombongan yang terus-menerus menyerangnya. Gaara hanya dapat melihat Sasuke berkelahi dengan perasaan geram.

"_GRRR! Sialaaaaaaaannnnnn! Di saat begini aku justru tidak dapat melakukan apapun." _Gaara melihat ke arah Naruto. _"AH! BAKORO jangan ganggu adikku…mau gua bunuh ya lo?"_

Orochimaru melepas kain yang membungkam mulut Naruto.

"Tolong…jangan sakiti Sasuke, aku akan bergabung dengamu dan menjadi milikmu…Just let him go, don't hurt him."

"Sudah terlambat Naru-chan…dia terlalu banyak mencampuri urusan kami. Tapi aku akan mempertimbangkan tentang dirimu."

"Please…biarkan dia pergi…" Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi nangisnya.

"_GGRRRRR! Gemes akuuuuu!" _Gaara terbang ke arah Sasuke dan langsung masuk ke dalam tubuh Sasuke. Seketika Sasuke merasakan badannya dingin seperti mau beku sampai akhirnya kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya.

"_SORRY Sasuke, aku ambil alih tubuhmu untuk sementara."_

Gaara mengambil gerakan kuda-kuda. Gaara memiliki gaya berkelahi sendiri ?. saat anak buah Orochimaru menyerang secara bersamaan…

"_**Hhuuufff…"**_

"_**Hiyaaaattt…"**_

_**Jeduar…klontang…plak…buk…degebuk..gedebuk…cring…brum…pyar…wwuussshhh…ssshhhh…waauuuuiiitttsss…ctaaarrrr…waachaaa…duak…BUM…DUAAAARRR!**_

"**_Huufft"_** Gaara menetralisir nafasnya ? **_"Mampus koe, wani nantangin gue."_**

Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke dengan mata melotot dan Orochimaru juga tetapi matanya hampir keluar. "Gaara…nii-chan?"

"HAH" Sasuke 'Gaara' melihat kearah Naruto dengan terkejut. "Naru-chan?"

"………Nii-chan?"

"HAH!" Gaara terkejut saat Orochimaru menyeret Naruto-yang masih terikat tangannya-keluar pabrik. "Tungguuuu!"

Gaara keluar dari tubuh Sasuke dan seketika itu juga Sasuke mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

"Kejarlah dia…aku rasa kau lebih berhak sekarang."

"Gaara…HEH Baiklah!" Sasuke berlari keluarpabrik disusul Gaara. "Berhenti kau brengsek!."

"HUH! Aku masih belum kalah Sasuke…aku masih punya Naruto. Aku akan membawanya sebagai sandera.

"Sialan…"

Beberapa saat kemudian bersamaan dengan datangnya rombongan polisi, sebuah kapal datang dari arah laut ps. Perbatasan tempat pbrik Orochimaru itu deket ama laut.

Sasuke mengambil pistol yang di pegang Itachi dan menembak pengemudi kapal itu.

**Dooorrr! **

"Wwuuuiiihh…kena coy, padahal dari jarak segini jauh." Itachi bengong, sementara Sasuke melompat ke atas kapal yang kali ini dikendalikan Orochimaru. Disusul Gaara.

"Cepat tangkap semua yang ada dalam pabrik!"Itachi memberikan perintah pada polisilainnya.

"BAIK!"

Saat semua rombongan masuk ke dalam pabrik mereka semua tercengang karena semua anak buah Orochimaru sudah terikat dengan tali tambang dan terlihat Shikamaru sedang merekam mereka semua dengan Handy cam yang dia ambil entah dari mana.

"Yoo! MEN! Kok telat seh?"

"HAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Sasuke naik ke dek dua dimana tempat Orochimaru berada.

**Brakkk!**

"OROCHIMARU!"

"Kau sampai juga Sasuke?" Orochimaru menarik Naruto hingga Orochimaru dapat melingkarkan satu lengannya di leher Naruto dan tangannya yang lain menggenggam pistol dan di arahkan ke pelipis Naruto.

"Jangan coba-coba lakukan."

"Aku bisa saja menarik pelatuknya sekarang, bagaimana menurutmu? Sasuke?"

Sasuke bergerak ke samping sedikit demi sedikit, agar Orochimaru tidak menyadarinya. Setelah berada tepat di samping Orochimaru, tepatnya di depan Naruto Sasuke mencondongkan badannya ke depan sedikit dan menendang Orochimaru tepat di pelipis kirinya.

Naruto terlempar dari genggamannya, tetapi Orochimaru tetap memegang pitolnya. Sasuke menangkap badan Naruto.

"_Sasuke AWAAAAAAAAAAASSSSS!"_ Gaara memberi peringatan saat Orochimaru mengarahkan pistolnya pada Sasuke dan penarik pelatuknya.

Sasuke melompat ke samping sambil membawa tubuh Naruto yang masih terikat. Peluru pistol hampir mengenai Naruto tetapi Sasuke membuat tameng dengan badannya sendiri sehingga Lengan kirinya tertembak.

"Itai……"

"Sa…Sasuke-kun…HAH! Darah…"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naru-chan…" Sasuke menghapus air mata Naruto.

"Mengharukan sekali…aku jadi pengen muntah! Lanjutkan kisah kasih kalian setelah kalian sampai di neraka." Orochimaru mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Naruto dan Sasuke. Gaara menggeram kesal. "Sampai jumpa, dan selamat tinggal!"

Sasuke dan Naruto menutup mata. **DORR!**

"**UKH"** Sasuke terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi, begitu pula Gaara. Orochimaru jatuh tersungkur di depan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"HUH! Kamilah yang seharusnya mengatakan hal itu." Neji berdiri dengan memegang sebuah pistol di tangan kanannya dan bergaya seperti seorang koboi yang meniup asap pistolnya. "Ffuuhh.."

"Neji-san?"

"Hai Naru-chan dan Sasuke-kun…aku mencuri satu pistol Itachi tadi…" Neji nyengir kuda.

"_Sasuke kau tidak apa-apa?"_

'_Ya…aku baik-baik saja Gaara. Hei! Kenapa wajahmu? Kusut amat,amat aja ga' kusut.'_

"_Maaf…aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." _Gaara melihat Sasuke tang terbaring di pangkuan Naruto dengan lengan yang terus mengucurkan darah segar.

'_Jangan begitu…kalau kau tidak ada aku pasti udah mati tadi. Ingat? Saat kau mengambil alih tubuhku dan menghajar orang2 itu?'_

"_Ya…"_

'_Mereka terlihat lucu sekali…'_

"_Ya…"_

"Haahahahahahaha!" Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama Gaara.

"Sasuke-kun?" Naruto bengong.

"Ah…Naru-chan…ada yang ingin aku katakan…"

"?"

"Gaara ada di sini…"

"Ehh?"

"Dia yang telah mengalahkan semua anak buah Orochimaru dengan mengambil alih tubuhku."

"Gaara nii-chan…ada disini? Dimana Sasuke?"

"Disampingmu Naru-chan. Di sangat rindu padamu dan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"I Love You Naru-chan."

"Gaara nii-chan…"

Naruto menangis dan Sasuke berusaha menenangkannya sementara Neji mengendalikan kapal.

"_UGGHH!"_

"_HAH! Orochimaru?"_ Gaara kaget melihat arwah Orochimaru yang keluar dari tubuhnya yang sudah jadi mayat. _"Nyaaaaaaaaaa…"_ Gaara mupeng. _"It's my turn…"_

"Gaara kau mau kemana?" Sasuke bertanya saat Gaara mendekati arwah Orochimaru.

"Gaara nii-chan mau pergi?" Naruto menengadahkan wajahnya melihat ke arah dimana Sasuke juga melihat.

"_Lihat itu Sasuke…?"_

'_Orochimaru?'_

"_Yup! Dan sekarang aku akan memberinya pelajaraaaaann…"_

'_Hei Gaara…boleh Request?'_

"_SURE"_

'_Bisakah kau buat dia menderita? Cabut uratnya, kuliti dia, dan peras darahnya?'_

"_Kuusahakan."_

'_BAGUS!'_

Gaara menyapa Orochimaru yang sedang bingung melihat dirinya yang transparan sekarang.

"Yoo…Mantan Boss!"

"HAH! Kau…Gaara?"

"Yup! Ternyata Bos tidak melupakanku ya? Memang ya Bos jadi manusia itu kan harus bisa mngingat orang lain dengan konkrit, konkrit, dan konkrit GILA BOS! Cool banget ga' sih gaya gue?"

"?"

"Sekarang aku ingin memberikan hadiah karena kau membuatku bekerja di tempat seperti pabrikmu itu, membuatku bertemu dengan anak buahmu yang jelek-jelek itu, membuatku mati, menculik Naru-chanku an terakhir kau melukai **saudaraku**."

"EEEHH?" Sasuke melongo mendengar Gaara mengatakan hal itu. "HAH!" Sasuke kaget dan mulai menghitung.

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

**Prang…buakk…mampus lu…mate' koe…rasakan…wing zero serang dia…buuuum…duar…klontang…ctar…jedebbuuumm…cring…brrrrmmm…brrmmm….soguuuuuunnn…ngeeeeng…krompyang…wwuusssshhh…gabruk…duaaaakkk…BUMMMM…**

"**Huuufff…"**Gaara menarik nafas. "Selesai sudah" Gaara nyengir melihat arwah Orochimaru berada di bawah telapak kakinya.

"Haaahahahahah Bagus sekali Gaara…"

"Sasuke-kun apa yang terjadi?" Naruto membantu Sasuke untuk duduk dan menempelkan punggungnya pada tembok kapal.

"Gaara menghajar arwah Orochimaru sampe' babak belur." Sasuke masih tetep ngekeh samapai akhirnya Sasuke melihat cahaya merah dan biru di atas kepala arwah Gaara dan Orochimaru.

"TIDAAAAAAKKKK!" Orochimaru berterian saat cahaya merah membawanya menghilang.

Sasuke berusaha berdiri. "Jadi kau akan pergi Saudaraku?"

"_YA!"_

"Gaara nii-chan…ada di sini kan? Aku ingin bilang kalau aku sangat sayang sama nii-chan."

"_Katakan Sasuke kalau aku juga sayang padanya dan bilang padanya jangan lupakan aku."_

"YA!" Sasuke menghadap arah Naruto dan memeluknya. "Gaara bilang dia juga sangat saying padamu dan jangan lupakan dia."

"Ya…" Naruto menangis.

"_Sampai jumpa lagi Sasuke, saudaraku…"_

"Sampai jumpa lagi Gaara, saudaraku…" Sasuke melambaikan tangannya mengikuti tubuh Gaara yang terbang di bawa oleh cahaya biru, Narutopun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sasuke.

"Jadi…dia sudah pergi Sasuke?" Naji bertanya sambil tetap focus pada kapal.

"Ya…" BRUKK! Sasuke pingsan.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan melihat Naruto dengan wajah sedih. Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya dan meraih wajah Naruto dan kemudian menghapus airmata Naruto.

"Hei! Jangan nangis dong…"

"Bagaimana aku engga' nangis…kamu udah pingsan 2 minggu…"

"APA?"

"Kami pikir kamu udah mati kehabisan darah. Neji-san berkata kalau aku harus menemanimu terus dan berbicara denganmu, tapi kamu engga' bangun- bangun juga."

"Maaf…" Sasukemanghapus air mata Naruto yang semakin banyak mengalir…' "Maafkan aku ya?" Sasuke berusaha duduk dan memeluk Naruto.

"WWWWUUUUIIIIIHHHHHH!"

"HAH!"

Sasuke dan Naruto memerah saat tahu kalau semua temannya berdiri sambil menatap mereka berdua yang hampir berciuman.

"Kethahuan Shashuke…GENIT." Itachi menggoda Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi.

"Awas…jangan keterlaluan ya?" Neji ikutan.

"Naruto-kun…hati-hati ya?" Hinata berkata malu-malu, lalu keluar.

"Yo! Ganbatte kudasai yo!" Shino tuh.

"So sweet…" Sakura…

"Di suitin coy!" Lee

"Ayo…obat nyamuk pergi dulu…" Ino

"Bentar aku mau nyoba camera yang baru aku rancang. Dan juga handy cam…mau ngerekam adegan mereka siapa tahu dapat dijual ke sutradara film percintaan terkenal."Shikamaru…

"Akhirnya saudara-saudara sekalian…pasangan kumpul kebo kita berhasil melakukan malam pertama kumpul kebo mereka…" Kiba

"Huuuaahahahahahhahahah!" Semuanya.

"KALIAAAANN" Sasuke memerah dan memeluk Naruto lagi, kemudian menciumnya dengan lembut. "HEEM?" Sasuke broke the kiss.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Rasanya ada perasaan ga' enak neh…"

"Aku ambilkan air ya?"

"Ya…" Naruto beranjak keluar kamar. "Ada apa ya?" tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan udara yang sangat dingin menerpa badannya yang masih nyut-nyutan itu.

"_Hello Sasudaraku"_

"HEH?" Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan berusaha apa yang ada di balik badannya, lebih tepatnya SIAPA? Saat berbalik dilihatnya Gaara nyengir kuda.

"_Hei Sasuke…saudarakuaku minta izin sama penjaga alam kematian agar aku di beri waktu untuk menikahkan Naru-chan dengan orang baik-baik, **yang pasti bukan kamu!.**_"

"HEH!"

"_Jadi kita akan bertemu terus sampai aku menemukan calon yang cocok untuk Naru-chan. Sebab kita kalau punya tanggung jawab harus sampai tuntas, tuntas, dan tuntas…GILA! Cool banget ga' seh gaya gue?"_

"OK Sasuke…breath…breath…tutup mata…tarik nafas dalam dalam dan…" Sasuke membuka matanya saat wajah Gaara close-up di depan wajanya.

"_HAIHehehehehehehe!"_

"**TIIIDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK"**

**The End**


End file.
